The Legendary Saga
by unEpicAceAttorneyX
Summary: We now delve into the daily accounts of the Legendary Pokemon starting at the Year 2015, from certain accounts from a diary in the hall.
1. Introduction

A/N: Just a short introduction. Might be improved then on.

* * *

_Yveltal's POV_

I have come across this book that fell out of his cabinet. I kinda snatched it and checked it out. Hmmm... This is a detailed book of the past events at 2015! In fact, it's almost as accurate as from what I remember... except that there were some parts I was not present in of course. I'd better hide this from her so she won't-

"YVELTAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!"

That feminine voice... Xerneas! Damn that woman... Always here when I get to the good parts of my life!

Hmm... I'd better read this book later... It's almost like that book Giratina worked on last year. I'll really ask him about this book some time later-

"THERE YOU ARE! COME HERE YOU USELESS DEGENERATE!"

F***! I'd better-

"Uuuuck!" She brought up roots from the floor and choked my-

"NOW COME HERE AND LOOK AT THIS MEssed up pile of..."

She dragged me to her room, still choking me as she went to her room. Oh well, maybe I can read it later-

"Aaarrk!" I hit my head at the wall...

~Later that evening 5:30pm~

So, I've recovered my sustained injuries of abrasions and head concussions. My vision's still fuzzy after Xerneas whipped my forehead and eyes. Mother did say I will be okay. Ahh! My abdomen... damn abrasions!

~Somewhere at around 10:00pm - 12:00mn~

"Sure you're okay, Yveltal?"

"Don't fret, Cobalion. I'm fine... Just that my abrasions are recovering."

"Alright. This is the third round I made here, y'know. I still have to check Diancie and Hoopa, then I won't come back. Nnnngh, playful *mumbles*." Sometimes, I just wonder why he gets pissed off that easily. Meddlesome children?

"Mmmmh, good night Yveltal." Soon after that, I too bid him a good night and pretended to sleep.

Now to read that book!

* * *

End Notes: I really need to improve in story writing... Reviews regarding grammar and improvements are highly welcomed and appreciated.

~Peace


	2. New Year's Trouble (Part 1)

A/N: Well, this is technically my second fic! I was brushing up my English during the past 7 months so be easy on me, ya?

* * *

Warning: Some profanity.

* * *

Legend:

"Normal speech"

_"Talking in his/ her mind"_

_echoes_

* * *

Without further adooooooooooooooooo…

* * *

Special thanks too:

Dialga for the precise time

Mewtwo's pyrotechnics

* * *

NEW YEAR'S TROUBLE (Part 1)

December 31, 2014

11:59:55 PM

Hall's Garden

The sound and the display of fireworks are shown in the beautiful, starry and the cloudy night sky of the Hall of Origins. Seen from Hearthome City, well, you can't see anything. From the Hall's Garden, it displays beautiful signs and such...

January 1, 2015

12:00:15 AM

Hall's Garden

What a beautiful sight to behold! Mewtwo's firecrackers sure do pack a punch and look very neat! Expect no less from the Hall's scientist, inventor, geek, or whatever…

Here we are, in the Hall's Garden. It is a wonderful and magnificent garden run by Celebi and Shaymin, probably the flora and berries. However, are we here for that amazing view? Maybe yes and no, but we are here to see the celebration of the Legendary Pokemons' New Year. It's the new year already!

Some of the Legendaries are just roaming around or seeing the view with either a plate of food or a gadget (or some other technological materials) since they don't really have much to do regarding the setup of the fireworks, since the machines are... well... 'automatic.' The couples are sitting at a good view in seclusion. The small Legendaries are either eating or just sparring for some reason. Some of the Pokemon that can manipulate fire are taking care of the pyrotechnics for the show and display, under the supervision of Mewtwo, Groudon and Arceus of course! Let's just say that some of Mewtwo's contraptions have had…'minor' problems regarding explosions, short-circuiting, burning, electrifying, and some other snags.

Either way, these contraptions of his manipulate images of the fireworks such as words, motions of the display, or just a plain pop and sounds with the help of flames from the Fire types.

Of course, Arceus and Giratina are supervising the Legendaries, just to make sure they won't run amok and haywire like last year. The two seem to be eyeballing pretty intently at Mewtwo with the Fire-types.

However, there is one Legendary missing, and she is off sulking inside of the Hall, or worse.

Mewtwo's contraption is fairly easy to use. You just have to add fire in the small opening and the heat will be converted using the machine's advanced power into sparkling beautiful fireworks, but IF you ever disassemble or crack through the wiring, then a fire will start in a few minutes or so.

Mewtwo and Groudon have been watching over these things with watchful eyes now. Mewtwo has just been called by Arceus but before he left, he gave Groudon a request with some instructions for Moltres. It was just an easy task for him. He just needs to use the wrench to tighten the bolts along with the screwdriver and the pair of pliers to cut some extensions. Fairly easy, right? Though the others, especially Entei, do not understand why Arceus chose Moltres. He has been the reason for numerous spars and pranks along with Azelf and some others.

_"It's not like I'm gonna whoop that bird's a** if he screws things up. Literally," _Entei thought.

"I assure you, Miss Arceus, that this will NOT and NEVER go haywire. I tested it out a few days ago with the approval of you and some slight modifications, remember?" assured Mewtwo.

"Hmmm. Okay Mewtwo, but I'll just watch keenly just to make sure that nothing, and I mean NOTHING goes wrong. I've had enough tomfoolery for this beautiful day, morning, night... You catch my drift, don't you?" asked Arceus.

"Of course, m'lady," replied Mewtwo. "See, Miss Arceus? Not a single problem! No haywire circuiting within the… blaablaa… and the internal…. blaablaa-"

"Yes! Mewtwo, you are dismissed. Just be sure to not let it go wrong… That's the point, understand?""

"Of course, m'lady. I'm off," he said as he returned to the machinery. Mewtwo, having forgotten his request to Moltres, unwittingly said, "Oi! Moltres! Below the machine, NOT on top of it! I said-"

"What is it Mew? I told you not to interfere with me and avoid the sweets!" Mewtwo nervously whimpered, since he was abruptly stopped by his original, Mew.

"Yes! I know! I just want to borrow some of your thingies that expand and makes things grow," Mew whispered back. "If you are thinking of something related to sweets, then you might be correct or not. I want to umm, expand something," Mew continued.

The two then walked off to Mewtwo's lab while telling some random science stuff and precautions. Obviously, Mew just keeps on nodding without giving any attention to Mewtwo because of, you guessed it, sweets.

Let's get back to Moltres now...

"Hey Two! I've been doin' it right like ya told me to! Son of a b^&amp;*$," grumbled Moltres. "Hmm. Maybe I'll try to let something go wrong now. The 'plan' must be pushed on! Fufufufufu. I just have to disassemble the wiring," thought Moltres.

First, he got, or should I say "borrowed without asking permission" Mewtwo's wrench, screwdrivers and his pair of pliers. Then he swiftly flew to each of the 4 machines in each corner, since their garden is a square, did what he needed to do, and went back to his post, WITHOUT being seen by the Legends. Let's just say he watches too much anime.

"Heheheh. Now what's left to do is to-"

"HOLD IT!"

"AAAH!" It seemed like he was caught in his foul deed, and what's worse is that his sister, Articuno, clutching a plate of spaghetti, caught him!

_hey...! you...!_

"Moltres, what are you doing with Two's wrench, screwdrivers and a pair of pliers with a motif of a shadow? Hmmm?"

_moltres...!_

_"Crap! I need to think!... Think think think think... Got it!" _Moltres thought.

Articuno was losing her temper and raising her suspicions of him. Perchance he along with Azelf and a few more Legendaries are pranksters?

_dammit!_

"I was just handing Two his damn tools and s***. I wasn't doing anything uncanny at all, sis. _Please work, please work, please work. Dammit! Please f^&amp;*ing work!_" said then thought the fiery bird, oblivious to the shouts that were addressed to him.

_come here fool!_

"Hmmm, why so, might I ask?" interrogated Articuno in an investigator's tone. She can, despite type match-ups, send her brother a beating.

_hadi! gel bure! hadi! Hadi!_

It seems the shouts are becoming clearer, and louder too.

"I... uhh... you see-" he stammered.

"MOLTRES! GET YOUR RUDDY BIRD A** IN HERE NOW!" boomed Groudon, who was assisting Mewtwo in his supervision under Arceus's order.

Groudon, in his miniature form, stormed to him and blasted, "Moltres! I've been calling you all this time! Where the hell have you been?!" Moltres, dumbfounded and feeling stupid, now remembered hearing shouts stating his name.

December 31, 2014

11:47:11 PM

A few minutes ago...

Groudon's POV

I have been summoned under Arceus's special order. Damn, could it be about my quarrels with Kyogre again? *sigh* You know, I always knew this would be coming. In other words, I foresaw it. If this is not related to that topic, then I'm home free! Yes! I kept crossing my claw-like hands as I walked into the two thrones of Arceus and Giratina.

"So, you've come here..." said the Goddess.

"Arcy," whispered Giratina as he did an elbow jab with one of his tentacles. "Remember our resolution?"

"Yes, Gira. In a minute, can't you see-"

"You do realize I'm here you know, mother. What in the world are you discussing, eh?" I remarked at their whispered conversation. Sometimes, I really wish Kyogre and I could be like that. *sigh* "As you were saying, mother?"

"Oh, *throat clearing*. Uhh, dearie, umm, would you kindly, err, be of, I mean, AW SCREW THIS SH*&amp;! GIRA DO THE DAMN THING!" cussed my Mother. Really, whatever they were discussing, I don't ever want to delve in it. What's more, mother cussing? The irony of sorts.

"Okay. So, Groudon, can you assist Mewtwo in supervising his pyrotechnics? See Arcy? As simple as that, dear!" continued Giratina.

Me? His assistant? I just want to hang myself. I never want to be with him. No, I WOULD kill myself for that crap. Oooooooongh... "Umm, Gira, tell me why. Why, of all the 49 of us, me?" At least I tried to paraphrase my anger...

"Heh... Groudon, I know what I'm doing, and it was Arcy's idea too, you know? Heheheh... Find it out..." he said. I really don't like it when he plays mind games with me but whenever Mother or Gira does, the end result isn't that bad. I'll play along their "game" for now then but at least I'm grateful she did not talk about my behavior... Wait, ah never mind that.

"So... will you accept? Bro, just a simple task," he said, in a relaxed yet serious tone. Heh, I love it when he does that. "Hell yeah! High five!"

"Now go on bro. Your work starts in a few minutes," he said as I left. I still saw Mother grumbling, I really wonder why. Nah, I know why.

-A few minutes later after during Mewtwo's conversation with Arceus-

Still Groudon's POV

Ok. I just kept on supervising the Legendaries so that nothing would go haywire. Seems like none has gone wrong, for now, but I will still keep watch for the events that will transpire. Oh damn! I forgot to tell Moltres the request sent from Two! I hate doing things for that guy... Nnnngh, fine then, it's just a simple task anyway...

"Moltres! Come here!" I called upon him, but I received no reply... "... Moltres! Where are you?! I'm calling you!" Still, I received no reply but just the sounds of idle chatter of the other Legendaries.

"Hey you!"

...

"Moltres!"

...

"Dammit! Bungol..."

...

"Come here!"

...

"Hadi! Gel bure! Hadi! HADİ! çok sağır yaaah... Wow, the language lessons forced upon me are great! Never knew I would benefit!"

...

"RAAAAAAAAAARGH! MOLTRES! GET YOUR RUDDY BIRD A** IN HERE NOW!" Still, no reply. That's it! I'm going to the slacker and give him a beating of my dinner!

I stormed to him and I saw him with his sister talking about something. Articuno seemed to have a suspicious look on her face. Moltres on the other hand was sweating bullets. That's normal since he does that normally when he talks to her. I walked up to him, stomping my feet. Luckily, I was in my miniature form so there are no quakes or anything.

"Moltres!" I said as I clenched my fists. "I've been calling you all this time! Where the hell have you been?!"

End POV

Now Moltres is in boiling water! Nowhere to escape, trapped between the Earth Legendary and Ice Bird Legendary. He kept on sweating bullets as Articuno was looking at him with suspicious eyes and Groudon starting to talk. Seems like it wasn't lucky for him, it was trouble! Well sh*&amp;. What to do now, Moltres? Between the devil and the deep blue sea now, you're in big trouble. Wow, I'm such a good 'motivator.'

Groudon, batting his eyes at Moltres, started, "What the hell, Moltres! Now that you're here, what the he... Wait, why do you have those materials? Has Mewtwo given you the orders in advance?"

Articuno, now batting less suspicion, added, "O-Orders? Is that why you have those things and have been doing some stuff at those machines, Tres? Answer me."

_"So now the two think I have been given orders, huh?"_ pondered Moltres, as he was staging a new plan in his mind and as he faked a "trying-to-remember-something" pose and gesture in front of the two question-ridden Pokemon. _"Fufufufu. I know exactly what to do, even though I have no clear idea as to what da hell Two has been tellin' me,"_ he continued thinking.

"Ah! Dammit! S-Sorry Groudon... I kinda had a short bout of amnesia then because of that wickedly talented sister of mine. Sorry bro. Oh yes, and Articuno, sorry, sis. I was busy wit da machinery sh*&amp;s," he confessed to the two, almost with a sincere face and crocodile tears (how else could that manic, deranged, degenerate, good-for-nothing-but-is-a-benefit-for-some maniac stage plans along with Azelf and the others?).

"Alright, Tres. I forgive you, for now, but IF I see you not on your post again, my stomach is waiting for roast bird sautéd with soy sauce and other condiments. Yum yum! And a dose of wasabi! GET ME?!" threatened Groudon.

"Aw dammit. I'm soooo out of here. I'm off you two, and I'm still watchin' you, Moltres. Watching you," Articuno swore as she flew back, giving a stare back at her brother and spilling some juice.

"Oi! Articuno! Watch the punch dammit!" remarked Shaymin, as her Gracidea started shining.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Shaymin! Forgive me! I-I-I didn't mean t-to! Honest!" Articuno said as Shaymin's happy-go-lucky state reverted.

"Ahhh... O-Okay, A-Articuno... S-S-So sorry again..." Shaymin replied as she calmed down and returned to get some fruit punch.

Back to the two...

"Okaaaaay. That was awkward. Alright, but I'm watching you, Moltres. Now, get back to work!" Groudon commanded.

"Alright... Fine..." grumbled the Flame Bird as he went back to his post. "Fufufufu... Only a few more minutes... Thanks for the plan... Azelf, the floor is-"

"MOLTRES!"

"FINE! I'M COMING!"

* * *

End Notes: So that's it. Reviews regarding grammar or slight improvements are highly appreciated. I still have to improve in writing and English...

Beta'd by QUEENSPELLER67 and DragonNiro

~Peace


End file.
